


Applesauce: a tale of Groceries

by kksocks



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Being Lost, Vampyre, applesauce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksocks/pseuds/kksocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is out of applesauce, whatever shall he do? Rick is being an ass as usual, and Summer just wants to be cool. Read at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applesauce: a tale of Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun stuff yo.

Once upon a time, there was a fourteen year old on Earth, dimension C-3100. His name was Morty Smith. He likes applesauce, by the way. LOL. One day this kid thing went to his grandpa and said, “Grandpa Rick, I-I-I-I’m out of applesauce!” This was very bad for Morty because he’s apple sauce sexual. 

Well Rick rolled his eyes and said, “Morty no I*burp*’m not your grocery store. I’m not gonna j-just put my work down for your stupid applesauce!!”

Morty whined and whined like a kicked puppy. Kicking puppies is wrong. “But Rick I was wondering if we could make special science- special science applesauce!”  
Rick burped loudly for a long time. “No, Morty.”

Morty lowered his head in sad. “I’ll go ask mom to get me some apple sauce…” and he walked out of the garage that he was in the whole time with Rick. Haha. Lol. So anyway, Morty went to his mom. “Moooom I’m out of apple- applesauce!” He tugged on his mom’s shirt. “Applessauce!!!!!!!!”

“Okay fine, Morty we’ll go to the store...but you have to come with on my errands!” Morty grond.

Meanwhale Summer slumped into the garrage. “Grandpa Rick I want to be a vampyre!” she groned. “I want to be vampyre and if you don’t make me one I’ll screm!”  
“Okay don’t scream!” He gave her fake fangs. “Here take theses and gtfo.”

And then Morty went  
Wait  
And then Summer left, happly. 

And then Morty went with his mom to the salon and stores and grocery store. He decided to look at the electronics section of Yalmart and got lost. His mom wasn’t paying attention and went home. And Morty was never heard from again. (Until Rick decided to look for him). The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because essays suck. I'm not even in school right now man...


End file.
